Dirty Dog
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: This is a one-shot that crossed my mind. I think that it did come out well. So... hope you enjoy it. BTW, just fluff.


So, I was having an English class and we talked about "Mrs. Bixby and the Colonel's Coat" and I came to find out that 'dirty dog' meant 'lover', and an idea popped automatically in my head: Puppyshipping fic. Also, Seto's kind of OCC. D=

So here it is...

**Dirty Dog**

"Jounouchi-kun, where are you going? I haven't seen you like forever!" – said Yuugi popping out of nowhere with his characteristic half enthusiasm half exasperation expression on his face

"Sorry Yug', been busy these days. You know what it's like in summer. Pets get diseased very easily 'coz of the heat and I can't close the shop early." – said Jounouchi smiling happily to talk to his best friend.

"Are you going to work?"

"Yup. I am."

"Okay then. Good luck and call me later. We miss you a lot! Over all Bakura, he's going mad!"

"I will. Don't worry. And I'll call Bakura as soon as I can." – Jounouchi took off quickly – "_**I'm sooo screwed... He's going to kill me! I'm 15 minutes late...**_" – he drastically changed his expression to a horrified one. –"_**He's soooo going to kill me...**_"

oOo

"I'm going to kill that Mutt!" – said the popular young CEO – "He is 17 minutes late! How could he?" – he was wearing the same angry/jerk face he usually does, but... was there a sparkle in his eyes? Yes, there was.

He sat on his important chair, reading his important paperwork... that was already finished. He put those to side. Seto looked at the ring on his right hand and he thought how his life would suck without the Mutt. But thinking clearly he doesn't find a reason to still be married to that woman besides the fact that the press would fall on him with stupid questions. But he had money. He doesn't love her. Not a single bit. He liked the Mutt. He enjoyed his company. The way he talks. His eyes. The way he hugs him. The way they kiss. The way he moves. But overall, the way he looks at him not asking anything in return. He liked how deep the Mutt eyes looked. The way he blushed. Yes. He enjoyed his Dog. HIS Puppy.

The door opened with a loud startling noise and a blonde tired boy appeared from it.

"Seto... Sorry... I'm late..." – said blonde gasped with every word he tried to say

"You are 23 minutes late, precisely."

"Don't be mean... I'm sorry. I bumped into Yuugi and I stopped to talk to him. I lied to my best friend..." – Jounouchi walked slowly to Seto and sat on the table looking at the CEO with his big brown eyes and a pout

"Don't look at me like that... You're a 25 years old man." – he growled blushing lightly, he also likes when he does that

"Oh, please! I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me Mutt, you're my pet." – the CEO turned his face do the side looking out the window not letting Jounouchi see the sparkle in his eyes

"Yeah, right. And you don't like me either!"

"Shut up, Mutt!" – said CEO shushed Jounouchi with a kiss that surprised him

"Seto... I was kidding." – said Jounouchi looking deeply in the infinite sea Seto's eyes were

"I missed you Puppy." – Seto pulled Jounouchi to him. Now Jounouchi was face to face with the CEO

"I did too Dragon... I did too..."

They kissed lightly.

"You know, Aoi will eventually find out one day. Until when are we keeping this... 'meetings'?"

"She already does." – Seto kissed Jounouchi but was pushed way

"She did what?" – Jounouchi was startled and he felt his heart shrinking with anticipation

"She already knows about us." – the CEO had a blank expression on his face

"And what?" – Jounouchi was getting more and more exasperated second by second

"We're getting divorced."

"What? How? When? The press!"

"She knew it since we were seniors. She knows I don't love her. In 2 weeks. I don't care about the press, I have money, remember?"

"What?"

"Puppy, calm down... Here, look." – Seto took his ring off and saved it in a weird coloured box and threw it away – "Now, where did I put that..." – he was looking for something in a drawer – "Here it is." – he pulled two rings, a gold ring and a silver ring – "Give me your right hand."

"What for?" – Jounouchi couldn't think straight

"Just give it to me."

"Okay..." – he gave his hand to Seto and he putted the silver ring on Jounouchi's finger – "What is this...?"

"Puppy, would you marry me?" – Seto looked deep into hot-chocolate eyes and waited for an answer

"Are you kidding me...?" – Jounouchi was having a hard time thinking clearly – "But you're still married..." – he was in shock

Seto kissed Jounouchi – "I know I am, but I'm will not be in 2 weeks. Would you answer me?" – Seto pleaded silently

"But... You know... I've waited for this for so long..."

"I know. 7 years, 1 month, 26 days, 15 hours, 46 minutes..."

"Okay. Seto. I got it. You didn't need to say that." – Jounouchi laughed half-heartily

"Will you answer me now?"

"Of course I will marry you!" – Jounouchi jumped into the CEO's lap and hugged him real tight

"Puppy... I can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry..." – Jounouchi loosed the grip and kissed Seto lightly

Seto looked into Jounouchi's eyes.

"I love you Puppy. I really do."

"I love you too Seto."

They smiled.

"You know. I was getting used to being a dirty dog."

"Shut up Katsuya!"

-x-

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you. xx


End file.
